The present invention relates to a tap, and more particularly to a coupling portion of an outlet pipe of a tap.
A coupling portion of an outlet pipe of a tap which is used nowadays is shown in FIG. 4. A lower end of the outlet pipe P is rotatably disposed in a sleeve S so that a position of an outlet opening of the outlet pipe P is adjustable. A sealing ring R is disposed between the outlet pipe P and the sleeve S for making a water seal engagement therebetween. The outlet pipe P can not be stably held in position and may make a frictional contact with the inner surface of the sleeve S. These have a tendency to suffer from wear and corrosion.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tap.